The invention concerns a fuel injection valve and a production process.
This kind of fuel injection valve is known from the document EP 0 363 142 A1. In the nozzle body of the known fuel injection valve, the wall between the guide hole and the fuel supply channel is under an extremely high injection pressure. The fuel supply channel runs, starting from the face of the nozzle body, first essentially parallel to the guide hole before curving off in the direction of the pressure chamber and finally opening into the pressure chamber.
The task of the invention is to increase the pressure resistance of the fuel injection valve.
Further advantageous configurations and improvements offered by the invention are given in the sub-claims.
One advantage of the invention consists of increasing the pressure resistance of the nozzle body. Another advantage lies in the low cost of production.
A fuel injection valve, especially for diesel fuel, has to have high pressure resistance in order to withstand the high fuel pressure. The pressure resistance depends on the minimal wall thicknesses that can be achieved in the components of the fuel injection valve. The formation of a curved supply channel in the nozzle allows wall thickness to be increased in critical areas and hence provides high pressure resistance.